Loudspeakers especially those of the portable type allowing the user to carry them with him/her and to connect them to other devices such as MP3 players, mobile telephones, portable computers, PCs or any other device capable of playing audio are widely known in the state of the art.
There are various types of loudspeakers on the market having different specifications depending on the shape thereof and the housing used. There are numerous published studies describing the effect of different housing materials and shapes and of how it affects the sound quality of the loudspeaker. However, for portable use for example, only one type of small loudspeakers with closed casing which only offer one sound range and a reduced acoustic power due to the fact that the shape cannot be changed, is traditionally used.
The present invention describes a loudspeaker which allows increasing the acoustic spectrum and increasing the sound quality of the loudspeaker by means of the dynamic change of the shape of the casing of the loudspeaker which allows increasing the inner volume and thus achieving more low-pitch (sounds at low frequencies) and more intense sounds increasing the resonance box of the volume of the loudspeaker, maintaining in turn the stiffness of the acoustic body (improving high and medium frequencies) and increasing the resonance cavity within the loudspeaker in a clear and linear manner without internal interferences, therefore increasing the acoustic power and achieving improved sound. All this is achieved by means of the telescopic system incorporating the loudspeaker of the present invention known as Microbeat.
The present invention solves all the previous drawbacks by providing a loudspeaker which can be portable and which can be retracted forming a body of reduced dimensions whereas during its use it can be extended, having a larger resonance chamber undeformable against use or outside actions whereby the acoustic power is increased and the sound quality is improved.